


We Forgets

by Inksinger



Series: Amnesia: An Expanding Universe [2]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Character Study, Gen, in which I bawl like a baby over a monster, the unfortunate Grunt that gets ripped apart by the Shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksinger/pseuds/Inksinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says, warmth is not needed, so we forgets what warmth is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Forgets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imprisoned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433067) by [ConsultingUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnicorn/pseuds/ConsultingUnicorn). 



We forgets the feel of clothes. The ropes and straps keep us together good enough. The stitches keep our arms and legs on tight. We forgets the feel of clothes because clothes are not needed, He says.

We forgets what warmth is like. We not freeze when the castle is cold and we never go out in the light. He says, warmth is not needed, so we forgets what warmth is like.

We forgets what we looks like. He says, mirrors maybe make us afraid, so mirrors are smashed and taken away from the castle. We forgets what we looks like and He says that is best.

We forgets what food is like. He eats it so we smells it a lot, but our mouths is broken and we not feel hungry in our bellies. We not eaten in since before--

No! No! Before bad! Before very bad, He says, and make us not breathe good anymore. Stop thinking before. Stop thinking bad word...

We forgets what good breathing is like, also. Until we stops thinking bad words. We thinks breathing could be better, but we breathes good enough when we not think bad thinking. When we thinks bad, He says that makes our necks crush in, so we not think bad if we can helps it.

~~~

We forgets if there are other Hims. He says the warm things we brings Him not like Him. They looks like Him, but not Him. He says, we not understand the difference if He tells us. We forgets if that is true.

We forgets if we wants the warm things in the trees to not run away. We feels hurting sometimes in chest. He says, hurting in chests of warm things maybe sadness sometimes. We wonders if we feels sadness about warm things in the trees.

We likes thinking we feels sad. We not tell Him because He not like it, we thinks. We not supposed to feels. We not supposed to thinks, also. So we not tell Him if we do.

~~~

We forgets if we wants warm thing to be afraid of us. Warm thing not see what He sees, He says. Warm thing see other warm things. Not know what we looks like. We feels sad, but we not know why, so we forgets the sad and do what He wants.

We forgets if the warm thing in the castle is a friend. He says, warm thing is bad. He says, keep him in upstairs, or, put him away. He says, warm thing hates us. We gets angry and hates warm thing back, but He says, not kill warm thing. Lock up. Let Shadow take him if Shadow wants him. We likes that. We knows what Shadow do to warm thing before.

We not forget fear. We remembers fear. We know it when Shadow catches us. We remembers pain, too. Shadow makes us remember, and He forgets us when we remembers... when we remember.

When I remember.

The pain the Shadow brings is better than the forgetting He gave me. This time, when I forget, there not be enough to know that I forget. This time--


End file.
